Elections to the Bundestag of Dundorf, 4140
7 | popular_vote1 = 47,449,617 | percentage1 = 72.24% | swing1 = 1.34 | image2 = | leader2 = Ernst Birnbaum | leader_since2 = TBD | party2 = Dundorfish Communist Party | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 29.01%, 148 Seats | seats2 = 141 | seat_change2 = 7 | popular_vote2 = 18,156,905 | percentage2 = 27.64% | swing2 = 1.36% | map_image = | map_size = 250px | map_caption = Above: Map detailing popular vote by province, with graphs indicating the number of seats won. Bellow: Composition of the Bundestag following the election. | title = Largest party | posttitle = Largest party after election | before_election = Leon Von der Muhlen Graf Vom Berg | before_party = Pan Dundorfishe Konigstrue | after_election = Leon von der Mühlen Graf vom Berg | after_party = Centrist and Conservative Alliance |color1 = 0087DC |color2 = ff0000 }} The Election to the Bundestag was held on the 1st of March 4140 to elect members to the bundestag of Dundorf and to elect the bundaspresident.The Zentristen und Konservative Allianz emerged with a thumping victory achieving a 1.36% swing from the Dundorfishe Kommunistische Partei and received a huge 72% of the vote The new Entrants the Dundorf Progressive Konservative Partei and the Liberaldemocratische Partei won a handsome number of votes and seats. The PDK and allies were ahead in opinion polls ever since the writ was dropped as the nation was heading towards a period of economic development and unemployment had went down and the Dundorfian military was respected widely around the world for standing on the side of democracy. As the results came out and the Communist party emerged as the largest there was an initial sense of shock among business circles and stock market went down by 100 points on the day after the election.But once news emerged in the same day that the PDK,VBD,DPKP and the SDVP will form a cabinet.The stock market rebounded once again. The Election Campaign was considered to be one of the most interesting election Campaigns in elections due to Four newer parties arising.This increase in public interest on the campaign was proven by the fact that voter turnout was up to an All time high of 87%,which was an increase of around 8% from the last election. PDK campaign:- VBD campaign:- DKP Campaign:- SDVP campaign:- LDP Campaign:- The DPKP Campaign:-The DPKP fielded candidates in a 402 seats it contested in only two Muzelbergen seats and contested in every single seat in the other Bundeslanders.The Party Announced Mrs.Angela Klausenburg as it's presidential nominee and Mr.Alexander Klein as it's Candidate For Bundezkanzler,The party focused on around 50 seats known as"Battleground Seats" and put in their limited money and it's resources into these seats,The Party polled around 5% when the chancellor called the election,but then around the end of the Campaign,it was polling behind the SDVP at 8%,but election night was a Sweet Shock for all party members as they won a staggering 14% and 75 seats they even won Albrunn Central Which was target seat number 67 for the party. The party polled exceptionally well among urban voters.The Party then created the Zentristen und Konservative Allianz to serve as an alternative to the far left and far right parties in dundorf Results Category:Elections in Dundorf